brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 19
When kyurem and giratina clashed, it felt as though all of Anthian city was shaking. It was fairly evenly matched. Kyurem used blizzard, but giratina slipped into a portal before the ice made contact. Giratina would perform a hit-and-run, shifting out its portals only to strike. I would attempt to predict when and where it would strike, but i was always wrong. Kyurem was beginning to give in to the attack, and began to grow weak. ' '“Kyurem!” i yelled. “Hang on!” The area began to steadily drop in temperature, and i started to shiver. The cold wasn’t just affecting me though, as i could see giratina beginning to slow. Drake scowled. He saw what kyurem was up to. Giratina used fire blast, which warmed the area up again. The struggle continued until it seemed that kyurem would win, due to the blizzard it had created. This is where things got weird. Suddenly, i felt a wave of distortion, as though everything around me was twisting. The feeling kept getting stronger until the feeling of reality was nonexistent. ''' '''Somewhere in the universe, however, two beings felt the distortion, and knew what they had to do. As the battle continued, the distortion suddenly ceased. I looked up to see that two familiar creatures had arrived. Dialga and Palkia. Their powers of time and space had managed to counteract the distortion. The battle wasn’t over. Something long and red had began to wrap around the area. Suddenly, Dialga and Palkia stopped dead in their tracks. The thing had surrounded them and brought them under control. Drake began to grin. “Oh Max,” he chuckled, “did you HONESTLY think i wouldn’t see this coming? I knew that Dialga and Palkia would be here, so i captured the lake guardians, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit, and forced them to use their powers to create what is called the “Red Chain”. The Red Chain is able to bring Dialga and Palkia under command, and i’m not the only person to use this. It is said that a man from the Sinnoh region did something similar. His name was Cyrus. He was in the distortion world when i found Giratina. He didn’t want me to capture Giratina, so i disposed of him.” Things were going VERY wrong. It seemed to me like Drake was completely in control of every scenario. He had predicted everything. All three legendary pokemon turned on Kyurem and attacked. Kyurem didn’t stand a chance. I sent it back into its pokeball. The distortion of time and space resumed, and i barely managed to hear Drake’s voice through it all. “Well Max,” the voice called, “it’s truly been a pleasure fighting you, but i have to destroy you. I can’t have you interrupting this plan. Everything is in place, and i will not allow you to ruin it. Destroy him.” All three pokemon lunged at me, about to destroy me. Nothing happened. I looked up to see that an Aegislash had used king’s shield, blocking the attack. “No,” said Emily. “I won’t let you hurt him!” “You will have to give up sooner or later,” growled Drake. “Never! You’re putting the world in jeopardy, and i won’t allow it! There’s still one thing you CAN’T defeat!” The sky brightened, and the clouds parted. A majestic white pokemon came down from the clouds. It was Arceus! The red chain instantly crumbled. Dialga and Palkia returned to their senses. Drake grew enraged and commanded Giratina to attack. Arceus used the move punishment repeatedly. Giratina just couldn’t hold up and collapsed on the ground in a heap. Dialga and Palkia, now freed, each opened a portal and went back where they came from. Arceus was not finished, however, as it turned towards Drake. Its eyes shone a bright white, as it summoned a sphere of light above it, which blasted a huge beam at Drake. When it all cleared, Drake was nowhere to be found. Arceus took one last look at us and returned to the clouds. I noticed Giratina open a portal and leave our dimension. All that was left of the struggle was the crumbled red chain. I knelt down and scooped a sample of the fragments into a vial. It was now a fine red powder. I found three pokeballs bearing the lake guardians, and released them. Now we could go home. Upon returning to Port Decca, i found Queen, but something was wrong. As i came closer, i noticed that she was crying. “What’s wrong?” i asked. “I’m leaving,” she said. “And i’m not coming back. No one here likes me, or wants me around.” “Queen, you KNOW that that’s not true. I want you around!” “Max, you don’t know what i’ve done.” “Will you tell me?” “I won’t be specific, but i’ve committed several acts of vandalism.” “You WHAT!!?” ' '“I’m sorry i didn’t tell you Max. i never meant to harm anyone. I didn’t tell you, because you would just turn me in. I really did like you Max. Good luck with your adventure.” Before i could say another word, she ran up to one of the boats and boarded. The boat began to leave the harbor. All i could do was watch the boat leave the harbor, as it carried Queen to another region. I never saw her since, but i hope she made it just fine. ''' '''I found Emily and explained everything to her. We eventually became close friends. I had earned my eighth gym badge by then, and the pokemon league wasn’t open yet, so i didn’t have much to do. Emily mentioned, however, that she has picked up signes of Team Eclipse on Crescent Island, so i decided to head there next. Maybe i’d be able to rescue my parents. I headed to Crescent Island, relieved that Drake was gone. I made a mental note to return to the secret lab and review some of his notes on dragons. He was evil, but his scientific work was impressive. For now, i could be at ease until i faced Team Eclipse. It was time to continue my adventure. ' The End' ' (Of season 1)' Category:Blog posts